


Death sentence

by Gayerthebetter



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Sad, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayerthebetter/pseuds/Gayerthebetter
Summary: When Blitzo was born one of the first things his mother noticed was his soul mark- a top hat with a crown. As soon as she saw it she felt sick, a mark like that on an imp was a death sentence, so she did the only thing she could do... She cut it off.(please make sure to read the tags)
Relationships: Blitzo & Stolas (Helluva Boss), Blitzo/Stolas (Helluva Boss)
Comments: 60
Kudos: 261





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for all the love on my last fic, it made me not want to give up like i always do and now i have something to show for that ( a super sad fic lol) i hope you enjoy this xx 
> 
> (please make sure to read the tags)

When Blitzo was born one of the first things his mother noticed was his soul mark- a top hat with a crown. As soon as she saw it she felt sick, a mark like that on an imp was a death sentence, so she did the only thing she could do... She cut it off.


	2. Chapter 2

Blitzo was hiding in the back of his mother's closet trying his best not to make a sound.

It was back.

His couldn't help but run his fingers over it and wonder who his soulmate was, wonder if they were as bad as his mother said. The closet door suddenly opened, he jumped back and tried to hide his arm but it was no use, she already knew it was back.


	3. Chapter 3

It was all over the news. A Prince of Hell getting married? How could it not be?

He ended up hiding in his mother closet once more as he cried, he didn't even know why he was crying, it's not like they were ever going to meet, never mind be together. But something about seeing his soulmate (Stolas his mind unhelpfully remind him, as if he could even forget.) with someone else has broken something inside of him and next thing he knew he was crying his eyes out and wishing for it all to be over.

The door opened and slowly he looked up to see his mother holding a blanket. She didn't say anything, maybe she didn't know what to say after all it not like it's every day that your son's soulmate marries someone else. Instead, she handed him the blanket and walked away. Blitzo stared after her confused but before he could think any more of the weird moment, the blanket moved He started opening it slowly but whatever was inside must have not wanted to wait any longer to be free, because the next thing he knew his arms were full of a little white hellhound. Hours later, Blitz's mother came back to check how her son was doing and when she saw him fast asleep with the little hellhound in his arms, she knew that he was going to be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

He hated to say it (or in this case think it), but Moxxie was right. Without some way to the living world, I.M.P. was well and truly fucked- which is how Blitz ended up crashing his soulmate's party.

Everyone knew Stolas had a book to the living world all he had to do is find it and get out without anyone seeing him. (without Stolas seeing him goes without saying) One by one he checked the rooms until he finally found it in a dark bedroom. Blitz started to pick it when he heard the door closed behind him. (Well, there's goes not being seen) He let the book go and turned around ready to say some excuse about being lost. But as soon as he saw who it was that found him he stopped. Stolas looked just as shock as Blitz felt and for a moment nothing happened as they just stared at each other. The moment was broken when Stolas opened his mouth, but before he could say anything Blitz jumped him, kissing the words away. If anyone asked why he did that he would say he did it because he (and everyone in hell) knew how the owl was and that it was the best way to distract him. (and had nothing to do with the fact that Blitz had always wondered what it would be like to kiss his soulmate.)

Blitz woke up early the next day in a bed that wasn't his with an owl hugging him from behind in his sleep, slowly Blitz moved the arm that was around him and got up. He just picked up the book when he heard a noise come from the bed, he quickly looked over expecting to had been caught red-handed, just to see Stolas rolled over and was now hugging a pillow not unlike how he had with Blitz just moments before. For a second blitz thought about just putting the book down and getting back into the bed, moving the pillow and just enjoy being hold by his soulmate. But that second pass and instead of going back to Stolas, he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! So I'm looking for someone to read my fics before I post them.
> 
> What do you have to do?  
> just fix any little things I miss and tell me how I can make it better.
> 
> How long do you have to read a chapter?  
> A few weeks but the longer they get the more time you will have.
> 
> How will we message?  
> We can talk on here, instagram or even email.
> 
> If any of you are interested please let me know in the comments or dm me 😊


	5. Chapter 5

Blitz was ready for two things to happen in the days following that night. One, stolas sending people to kill him for taking the book. (showing that his mother was right but he didn't like thinking about) Two, he doesn't notice the book missing and blitz never had to see him again. (and yes he does know how unlikely that is) What he is not ready for is getting a letter telling him what a "Wonderful" night it was and asking when they can do it again. So he ignored it and the one after that and the one after that. Until finally, he couldn't ignore it anymore, (mostly because moxxie wouldn't stop asking questions the little fucker) he needed to know what the fuck stolas was up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! So I'm looking for someone to read my fics before I post them.
> 
> What do you have to do?  
> just fix any little things I miss and tell me how I can make it better.
> 
> How long do you have to read a chapter?  
> A few weeks but the longer they get the more time you will have.
> 
> How will we message?  
> We can talk on here, instagram or even email.
> 
> If any of you are interested please let me know in the comments or dm me 😊


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as the door was opened Blitz pushed past the butler (almost making the old demon fall over in the progress) and ran up the stairs shouting for the fucker to come out, all while that same butler tried to stop him and make him leave. (yeah not happening) Just as he went to push the butler down the stairs a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind, lifting him into the air. Before he can say or do anything (do being kicking this fucker in the dick) he heard little hoots coming from behind. "Oh, Blitzy! I knew you would come." He felt Stolas move closer as he whispers. "But I must admit I was looking forward to coming to get you myself." He pressed his face into Blitz's neck as he started to hoot again. 

That's cute- Wait No! Blitz shook his head to try and get rid of the unwanted thoughts. He wasn't here to play house with some owl dick, he was here to tell him to fuck off and find someone else to stalk. "Hey, fucker! Get your hands off me before I shoot them off!" He shouted as he kicked and tried to get out of Stolas' hold. "ooooh blitzy! dirty talk so soon?!" He asked as he squeezed him tighter. Blitz kept trying to get away (with less and less fight) as Stolas carry him up the stairs into his bedroom, past a butler who honestly needed a holiday.


	7. Chapter 7

Stolas kicked the door closed as he made his way to the bed. As he softly put the imp down, Stolas started kissing him, slowly making his way down. As he was doing this, Blitz kicked him in the stomach, making him fall back.

"Blitzy! What was that for?!" He mumbled as he held his aching abdomen.  
"Don't even think about it, you kinky, feathery, troll!" Blitz said as he got up and started walking back and forth. "I'm not here to help you get your rocks off. I'm here to talk about this!" He stopped pacing and pulled out a letter from his jacket. He shoved it at stolas, who by now had recovered and was sitting on the end of the bed. He took one look at the letter and then looked up at Blitz with eyes that were confused but still full of love,  
"Are these my love letters?" He asked softly.

"YES, YOUR FUCKING LOVE LETT-" Blitz cut himself off and froze, with only his eyes getting bigger and bigger. "Did you just say love letters?" He asked, voice barely above a whisper. Stolas smiled.

"Why, of course! What else would they be?" Blitz looked away as he asked, more than said.

"Oh, I don't know, threats?" For a moment, nothing was said as Blitz looked away, and Stolas stared at him.

"Why in all of hell would you think that?" Stolas asked as he tilted his head, looking upset. Blitz finally turned to look at him as he shouted.  
"Why the fuck would I think they were love letters?!"

"Because we're soulmates!" Blitz stared at him, worried, and backed away from the bird.

"How di-" He was cut off, as he was once again wrapped up in Stolas's warm arms. "Oh Blitzy-" Stolas started talking, but Blitz couldn't hear him. All he could hear was a high-pitched static. Stolas knew. Blitz couldn't breathe. He needed to run away. He needed to run and never stop. Not until the tightness in his chest was gone, as well as the need to cry and scream. (If it ever would leave, that is) He pushed and kicked until he was free and ran. Leaving behind a worried and shocked soulmate. But Blitz didn't care. The only thing on his mind was getting as far away as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much to Zucccc3 for helping with this chapter!


End file.
